Sanctuary
by Salkeya
Summary: So, This will be a Sanctuary/Q&A for anyone currently housed. Rated for possible Swears. Also, Undertale as chosen Category because their the first ones housed come from that game. and shall never become Complete unless it's forced to. (Previously "Sanctuary for All & Q&A"... That was a long name...)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! I have found out that many OCs and Characters from AUs have been being... K-k-killed! And, I'm sad to say I was the cause of o-one and deeply regret it! That is why I am making this a story where you can Review/PM any OCs or characters from AUs that you have found who need a safe place to hide. I'm actually housing some already, such as my Sans the Teacher AU, and my The power of Creativity AU! This place will become a sanctuary to ALL OCs and Characters from Games,Books,etc. AUs who need a place to hide!

anyways, their 'rent' payment is to answer Anyone's questions! The current people I'm housing have already agreed, so with out further ado, let's start this!

/\/\/\

Rules:

No Killing or Fight Dares.

No Forced Shippings!

You CAN give the characters anything (except Weapons, or anything else deadly)

Lastly, NO FORCING OF THE DARES. So, no forcing characters to accept items. Is this happens, the review will not be shown.

note: when someone new joins, it will be written as a Author Note at the beginning of a Chapter, or as a Reply to a Review/PM, depending on how they where brought to my house.

thats all, so I wish you all a good Day/Night/Evening!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi! I just wanted to say thanks for the question, guest; and for the support of Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft!

'Review/PM'

"Talking"

(Thoughts)

Disclaimer: I only own Salya, Alisa, Jared, Salkeya, and my House!

/\/\/\

'Guest

psst is Gaster here'

Gaster: Why, yes actually! Thank you for asking!

Salkeya: WAIT... NO! SPOILERS!

Gaster: Wait, What?

Salkeya: DAMN IT! I guess I'll let you answer questions... For Now...

Sans: Don't. Take. My. Dad. Away.*Points Gaster Blaster at Me*

Salkeya: *Sweat Drops* Uh... O-Ok...

Sans: That's what I thought. *Puts away Gaster Blaster*

Salkeya: *cough* Next Question!

/\/\/\

A/N: Wow... That was short as Hell...

Anyways, I hoped you liked this!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi! I would like to quickly say some things...

Ahem...

CHECK OUT IcyAnimeFan AND THEIR AWESOME STORY! It's where some of our new house members are coming from! The story is called 'I'm A Sinner'. I promise you wound regret checking it out!

Also, check out Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft and all her story's! You won't regret it!

Anyways, on with the chapter!

/\/\/\

Disclaimer: I only own my House, and everyone from Sans the Teacher and The power of Creativity. Sinner!Sans belongs to IcyAnimeFan, and Maxie belongs to Icy.

/\/\/\

Note: Any character with out a Specified Word, such as Creativity, or Sinner, are the canon ones. Except Gaster. He's all the Gasters from StT and TpoC.

/\/\/\

Salya: Look! Some new is coming!

'Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft

Um... Oh! My newest OC Maxie! He's a red rabbit animatronic with a black underbelly, inner ears, and pawpads. He has silver eyes and wears a yellow bowtie. He's five years old.'

*Purple Portal opens and Maxie walks out*

Maxie: Hello!

All Girls: OMG HE'S ADORABLE.

All Men: (He's so cute) *nod in agreement*

All Others: OMFG He's adorbs!

Chars and Flowey: HHHIIISSSSSSSSS

Maxie: Could you please s-show me my room?

Salkeya: Sure! Follow me!

*Two Hours Later*

Salya: huh. Here's another one, guys!

'IcyAnimeFan

I just read the story... and if possible... I would like you to house my version of Sans and and one other special character coming up soon in my story...plz.'

Salkeya:... I wonder where they are...

Well, Maxie! Do you like Monopoly?

Maxie: Yes!

Salkeya: Well, I'll he gra-

*Suddenly, Gaster came be heard screaming*

All: What the...?

*Gaster burst through the front doors while being chased by Sans... Wait. THATS NO SANS!*

Gaster: HELP!

? Sans: DAD! I JUST WANNA GIVE YOU A HUG!

Gaster: GET AWAY!

Salkeya: I guess that's Sinner!Sans...

Sinner!Sans: *white eye lights momentarily glow red, and he stops. Than they go back to white, and he continues chasing Gaster* Please! I just want a hug!

Gaster: NOPE! *Teleports away*

Sinner!Sans: aww... Of course! Even Dad from another universe won't be kind to me...

Salya: I don't understand why he wouldn't! Here, I'll hug you!

Creativity!Sans: No! He'll hurt you!

Salya: *stops half way to Sinner!Sans* What?

Sinner!Sans: Y-Yeah... I will.

Salya: How so?

Sinner!Sans: u-uh... I was born with a condition that, when I make contact with determination, I,uh, go blood thirsty, and, uh... It had stopped, but no- *Sinner!Sans' eye lights go red, and his voice becomes deep and creepy* BuT nOw, It'S cOmE bAcK...

Salkeya: I WON'T BE HAVING THIS SHIT GO ON! *Grabs a bottle filled with tiny red pills and a glass of water*

Sinner!Sans: WhAt'S ThAt?

Salkeya: Medicine that will help you! *Runs over to Sinner!Sans and puts one pill in the water and forces it to go down Sinner!Sans'... Throat?*

Sinner!Sans: WhAt DiD ThAt Do? NoThI- *Eyes go back to normal*

W-what?! It stopped!

Salkeya: Only for a day. Take one everyday, and it won't happen again!

Sinner!Sans: T-THANK YOU!

Salya: Now, let's get you settled in!

Sinner!Sans: Thank You. So much. *Follows Salya, Salkeya, and Creativity!Sans down a hallway*

Gaster: Is he Gone?

Teacher!Sans: Yep. Now, I'm going to Grillby's 2. See Ya!

Teacher!Papyrus: Of Course... *Sighs while shaking head* I'm just gonna make Pasta for dinner...

All except Creativity!Papyrus:Uh... *Runs out door to follow Sans*

Creativity!Papyrus: Hm. Rude. Our Spaghetti is EXCELENT!

Teacher!Papyrus: Agreed!

/\/\/\

Wow! That was long and hard! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4 Gwocj ßghano

A/N: Hi! So, just a quick note, I'm so sorry for any spelling errors!

Also, the StT and TpoC characters come from AFTER their stories are completed! So, there may be some things you don't understand that are happening with the characters, but that's because it hasn't been specified in their stories!

Also, if you find Salkeya, oh, I don't know... Locked in a prison of bone by Sans in another story, it's... MAAAGIC. *And Time Travel*

*Action*

"Translation of words"

(Thoughts)

'PM/Review'

/\/\/\

I only own My House, the characters from StT and TpoC. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

/\/\/\

Jared: Look here! An ask from... Z-Zi Low F-Fone... Life... Weird name.

Alisa: It's 'XylophoneLife', you idiot.

Jared: Humphs *Jared is acting aloof*

'XylophoneLife

Here's some:

Sans in Flowey's Body/ Sans that can switch bodies (Sans Can Switch Bodies)

And

Chara in the body of Annoying Dog (Chara's Metamorphosis)...

I have a problem with body swapping.'

Author(Me): I have that problem to, in some... Other... Cases.

Salya: What.

Me: n-nothing!

Anyways, let's get prepared to meet our gue-

Flowey!Sans: WHERE THE HELL AM I?!

Creativity!Sans: What in the actual F**k.

Flowey!Sans: *Makes face twigs to look like regular Sans'*

Oh, I don't know. First, I was waiting for the world to reset so I could stop Flowey, but then, I wake up outside a giant house, so... Here I am now!

Flowey: Sans does not look good on you.

Flowey!Sans: I know. It also hurts SO MUCH. But, I think I'm just gonna go...

Salkeya: Nope. If I'm forced to be away from my daughter to stop you guys from having another fight, I'm gonna make sure everyone FOLLOWS THE FREAKING RULES. SO, FLOWE- SAN- uh... FLOWEY!SANS, FOLLOW ME! *The robot parades down the hall. Flowey!Sans evaluates his life choices.*

Teacher!Sans: Come on. *Picks up Flowey!Sans with his freaky Voo-Doo magic*

Flowey!Sans: *Still evaluating life choices*

Teacher!Papyrus: Hey, where's ADog!Chara?

Me: Aheheh... She stole my aching artifact, so I put her in a time out in the seventh layer of Hell.

All: 0_0'

Salya:... I'll just continue onto the next question...

'ashfulness

Salya, who is your creator?'

Salya: Easy. It's GWLZosmG

Wait, what?

'Are you sure it's who you think it is?'

Salya: Y... Yes? *It sounds more like a question to you*

'Are you sure you aren't living in a dream and nothing is real?'

Salya: Ye-... No... No, I-I don't... *teleports to a dark corner*

*Goes into fatal position and hugs her self while rethinking her life* *Begins Crying*

Creativity!Sans: Crud. I think you broke her... *Teleports to Salya*

Sh... Shh...

*Sans begins singing in a unfamiliar language. Some how, subtitles appear for the reader's reading pleasure*

Hon C Thg ęh qoñ soë...

"Do not Fret, my dear love..."

Jon Car Ghß Doon Ca...

"I have you in my arms..."

Yte ret sfge, gd nou craw...

"You are safe, do not cry..."

The Feus Ca idf gowe...

"The Bad Times are gone..."

*He repeats this over again 3 times, before stopping and hugging the now hiccuping Salya close*

Creativity!Sans: Do that again...

AND YOUR GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME.

*You feel a chill go down your spine*

/\/\/\

Me: Well, that's all for today! I hope you enjoyed!


	5. ThE BeGiNiNiNg Of ThE EnD

A/N: g-guys... He found us... Error!Sans found us... H-help... I forgot t-the... W-ward...

Error!Sans: HaHaHa! LiKe AnYoNe KnOwS Of YoU, yOu LiTtLe NoBoDy.

I HoPe YoU FoUnD ThE PrIsM. It'S YoUr OnLy HoPe.

Me: p-please... Anyone listening... Send help... Please...

*Faints from blood loss*


	6. Chapter 1 of The Begining of the End

A/N: (Role Play Off)

Guys.

It's happening.

THE HUMONGOUS COLLAB I'VE BEEN DREAMING OF!

So, This is a collaboration between Me, ttflea, EveeFan, IcyAnimeFan, and Nichelle M.

I hope you enjoy the first chapter of the Arc Called:

The Beginning of The End.

Another thing, When Creativity!Sans goes into Double Soul Mode (you'll see...) This is his description:

Eye sockets: Left is Pure Blue with a upside-down white monster soul as the pupil. The right is Lavender with a Pale Pink Human Soul.

Bones: The same, except for a slight pink glow.

Clothes: Wearing the same a tire, except the coloring has changes; his jacket is all Pale pink, while his shorts are a Dark Blue.

Also, all his attacks are now Light Lavender.

Finally, Please check out all the other AMAZING authors! Their stories are absolutely FABULOUS and I think you guys should check them out! Anyhoodles, on with the story!

/\/\/\

Disclaimer: I only own Salya, Me, Salkeya, And everyone from TpoC and StT. The House is also mine. As is Sanctuary!Gaster. And My version of Error!Sans. Everyone else belongs to their respective owners. I also don't own the German Techniques used. But they are real, and I'm sorry if their spelled wrong... I'm not fluent in German, and have only Been learning the moves for the equivalent of a month...

/\/\/\

Me: O... Oh no...

Salya: A-Author? What's wrong?

Me(Author): He... He found us... *breaks down sobbing*

Salya: He? Who's 'He'?

Author: Error... Error!Sans found us..

*everyone in the room suddenly looked like they had just been handed the death sentence... And they most likely had.*

Error!Sans: HeLlO. I hOpE yOuR rEaDy FoR tHe FiGhT oF yOuR MiSaRaBlE lIvEs.

(From Now on, The PoV will be with specific Characters.)

With Salya,

I stared in shock at the blue and red Sans in front of me. He was glitching like crazy, and had multiple Error Boxes strewn around him.

My gaze hardened as I look closely at him. He seemed to be holding what looked to be a spool of Blue Yarn. 'No. Not THOSE.' I thought to myself.

I stepped forward; hands clenching into fists. "Get. Out." I growled as my gaze turned even more vicious. I even activated my Magic, which caused Pink Magic to begin Pooling out of my eyes in the form of vapor.

I brought forth my soul, and initiated a fight. My pale pink soul glowed softly as it transformed into a German Long Sword. I brought myself into the Fleug position, and thrust forward.

Error dodged to the side and thrust forward with his hands, and the spool began to unravel. The string shot forward to grab my sword, but I cut them swiftly.

As I turned around, I tried to check his Stats.. But the 'CHECK' box was covered in the word Error.

"What in the..." I mumbled to myself. I then looked up to see Error directly in front of me, smiling grotesquely.

"Boo." He stated calmly as he threw his hand at my sword, intent on damaging (and therefore killing) my sword and I.

I closed my eyes, bracing for the pain of death...

But it didn't come...

I opened my eyes wide as I heard a scream in front of me. I then began to cry softly as I saw my savior.

Sans. Well, Creativity!Sans, but whatever. All that mattered to me was the fact that the person I loved was on the ground, slowly bleeding out.

I took small notice that he had transformed into his 'Double Soul' Mode, as he called it. I scooped him up in my arms and cradled him to my chest, my tears splashing on his face. He coughed and looked me in the eyes.

"8ę ßä£ę." (Be safe) He whispered to me. His body went limp in my arms, his Soul Shaped eye lights fading away as he slowly faded to dust.

"No.. NO. N-NOO!" I shouted, my voice getting louder each word.

I looked up quickly, probably looking insane... And I felt like I was. "Do you know how HORRIFYING it is to watch to one you loved the most DIE in front of you,SACRIFICING them self to do so?" I asked Error, as Horror began to grow on his face. "Do. You? No. Your a horrible Glitch who can't feel. And you WANNA KnOw WhAt I dO tO gUyS lIkE yOu? I fIx ThEm."

I growled deep in my throat and lunged at Error, Trusting my sword into his skull. He Stared in Fear at the sword stuck right in between his eye sockets, than at me... And laughed.

"Do YoU tHiNk ThIs Is A jOkE?" I ask menacingly, foam began to appear in my mouth.

The skeleton continued laughing as he grabbed my sword, making me wince slightly, and pulled it out.

I stared on bewilderment at me as the crack in his face disappeared. He flung my sword against the opposing wall, and dots began dancing in my eyes. I looked up to see Error stamp on it, and I howled in pain.

I looked down to see my HoPe drop to 1...

0.9...

0.8...

0.7...

And it continued it's steady fall, until it landed on 0.1, and Error stepped away from my Soul. It began transforming back into a heart shape, and many cracks could be see in it.

I quickly back pedaled from Error, and stopped near Creativity!Sans' dust. I put my hand in it, and grabbed a handful. I brought it close to me, and stood up. I glared one last time at Error before teleporting to the Infirmary, my Soul back in my chest. There, I finally collapsed, and blacked out...

/\/\/\

Oh. My. Goodness. I can't believe I just wrote that. I didn't THINK I could write that. But, I want to say, I hope you guys... E-enjoyed?... The chapter, and wish you all a good whatever time it is when you read this.

Salkeya, O-OUt...


	7. Chapter 2 The Beginning of the End

Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY! I WANT TO SAY SORRY TO EVERYONE READING AND/OR CO-WRITING WITH ME!

I never, EVER, meant to take so long to write. I actually had this entire chapter written, but my computer decided to be a bitch and deleted the file. Than I had to re-write this from scratch! Anyways, I would also like to say I have recently lost an Aunt I was very close to, and that it had also affected my motivation to write, along with so much end-of-the-school-year essays and home work that took up most of my afternoons and nights. But it's almost Summer! SWEET RELEASE! I've only got a few days left, than I'm free!

Also, I would like to remind any of my readers to check out my Co-Writers (previously mentioned in the last chapter) and to read their amazing stories!

Also, to see what a 'halfsec' is, check out either chapter 4 or 5 of my story "The power of Creativity." Their short and can give a quick explanation!

One more thing. Everyone from Critics United, I thank you for informing me of what rules I have violated. I have fixed my story format, but I believe there is no harm done in accepting requests via review. I would have set up a forum, but I don't know how. If someone could inform me of how to, I would appreciate it dearly. (I actually spent a week trying to figure out how and still couldn't... -_-' aheheh...) But until I can, I will answer any current review questions and/or dares and any news one that come up BEFORE I get a forum. Until then, I hope to not get into trouble for this! I will fix it, CU, so please be patient!

/\/\/\

Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, or any OCs who've been claimed by others. I only own a small edit done to Error!Sans, along with any one from (now named) CreativeTale or TeacherTale. (I'm so lame...)

WARNING: This chapter contains some... Pretty Graphic and possibly Triggering things... So, read the very beginning at your own risk. If you want to keep your innocence and maybe even your sanity (Jk... Well... Maybe.) I will leave a Marker, which will basically be and bunch of lines. Yep. I'm the best.

Anyways, here's the (so long) awaited chapter!

Imma name it

A Sinner's Struggle.

You'll understand soon.

/\/\/\

Third Person.

Sinner was running down the twisting hallways of the Sanctuary. Salkeya (the ghost) had sent him here with an odd purple potion, telling him to find Salya and give her it. She even said she knew she'd be in the infirmary (which he barely knew existed). When he asked why, the phantom had just winked and shoved him towards the entrance before seemingly putting up a barrier between the hall entrance and living room where Error (the bitch) was waiting to FIGHT.

Back to the present, Sinner!Sans had been running down a particularly long hall way, looking for the infirmary. He was currently beating himself up inside for never visiting the medical room, but he couldn't think about that now. Especially because of what had stopped him dead in his tracks.

In front of him... Was his kitchen. But his Mother was there cooking dinner. And a younger him, most likely helping, who was suspiciously moving like a robot; seeming to be deep in thought.

A growing sense of dread befell Sinner as he heard his Mother speak.

"Sans dearie could you be a sweetheart and grab me the carving knife?" Those were the words that made him feel a shiver crawl down his spine.

As he watched the scene he'd dreamt of so many times unfold, something different happened. As his younger self approaches the knife block, the young skeleton stopped and slowly turned towards Sinner.

Their eyes, glowing with dangerously murderous DETERMINATION, were focused fully on Sinner as they whispered a sentence that chilled Sinner to the bone.

"... murderer..." Sinner felt tears well in his eyes as his Mother did the same thing, only calling him a "...Killer...". Sinner was now on the verge of crying as the voices grew louder, more serious, more... Demented. Sinner realized this as something akin to DETERMINA-no. Sinner realized blood began to fall from cracks in their bodies, as well as their eye sockets, mouths, basically anywhere that touched the outside air. And that was basically everything.

The blood was pooling on the floor, pushing against imaginary barriers. Sinner had tried to look away or close his eyes, but found he couldn't. It wasn't from some sick curiosity or satisfaction. No, it was because he physically could not move any part of his body.

As the blood began to rise, drowning the two skeletons, Sinner was finally able to look away. The skeleton felt like someone had taken his SOUL, ripped it to shreds, and put it back together the wrong way. He wanted to hurl, curse, DIE for all he cared. But he couldn't. He promised to bring the purple potion to his friends, and he would do just that.

-/Graphic Stuff Over Now\\-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sinner had eventually found the infirmary, and was surprised to see Salya's shaking form in the corner, her sobs muffled from the clothes she wore. A small pile of dust had been set delicately beside her, and was currently glowing a light lavender.

Sinner approached slowly, knowing just how an emotionally unstable werewolf monster would lash out at anyone, even their friends, if they moved to fast. But Sinner knew how to avoid that.

After successfully reaching his friend, Sinner put a gentle and (hopefully) calming hand on his friends shoulder, he himself shaking form the intensity of the wails of sorrow coming from the halfsec seated before him.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her, and she quickly began to cling to him like a life line.

"H-he... He's re-really gone..." Salya choked out, voice hoarse. Sinner quickly shushed her a patted her head gently, trying to flatten down some stray blond fly always.

"N-no... I wanna ta-talk..." There was a moment of silence before she began again. "Y'kno-know? We always used to joke about what it'd fe-feel like to lose each other." Salya looked down at the dust before burying her head in Sinner's chest. "And... I-I always sa-said I would be-be strong. Guess I wa-was wrong... Aheheh..." Salya began feebly laughing while crying. She slowly disentangled her self from Sinner, eyes puffy red and face covered in snot and tears.

Sinner reached into his pocket while Salya wiped her face, and pulled out the potion he was given. The second Salya saw it, she lunged for it, yanked it from Sinner's hand, and began mumbling to herself. The only thing Sinner caught was "... Only two more after this..." Which made him quite curious as to what the potion was, and what it could do.

His question was answered when Salya stood up shakily and walked around her skeleton friend towards her SOUL mate's dust. She unstoppered the bottle and poured it on the dust, confusing Sinner greatly. 'What the...' He thought to himself before he saw Salya bend on her knees and slowly raise her hands above the dust. A soft, pale pink began to surround her hands, before also surrounding the dust pile.

After a moment, the pile began to glow brighter and brighter, until all the halfsec and sinner could see was white. Than everything went black and both had to furiously blink their eyes. After Sinner could see, he heard a small gasp and saw Creative!Sans laying on the floor, breathing heavy, ragged breathes.

Salya had a look of awe on her face before passing out, leaving a very confused and joyful, (the previous 'nightmare' forgotten,) as well as curious Sinner!Sans to stare at the bodies.

Sinner, quickly realizing he should put the bodies on the beds, grabbed them with two blue, slimy tentacles he formed from his backed. He may not like to use them, but boy were those tentacles STRONG. He legitimately picked up four humongous ice cubes at the same time once using them. Real handy.

After setting the bodies down on beds, Sinner quickly exited the infirmary. As he got closer to the living room, he felt angrier for some reason, as well as dread falling on him, soaking his bones with fear and regret. And a strong sense of guilt. And Sinner found out why the second he walked through the entrance to the living room, which suspiciously had lost it's barrier. He found that out, too.

He saw a wasteland of destruction and death as he walked in. He saw a multitude of piles of dust, and a few stragglers who had lived long enough to try to get out of the way of a BIG monster. More specifically, an ERROR- turned Omega Flowey. And Sinner felt it was gonna be a bad day.

As Sinner approached the EOF, he saw barely a sign of Error, the only thing being that he had apparently tied up both Salkeya's, and put them against a wall... Behind the Omega Flowey. As Sinner noticed this, he grew angry. Especially when he saw no Papyrus's left, along with many other versions of his friends, making him furious. Error hadn't even left a scarf behind. And that was the final straw for Sinner.

His mind grew clouded as the skeleton approached the Boss Monster, a very insane, verging on 'not very stable in the head' grin widening on his face. As he approached the now inverted-color Omega Flowey, he began to laugh, confusing the big monster. As Sinner came closer, his left eye blazed to life, but it was a forbidding red, almost fire like in a sense, as it pulsed immense DETERMINATION and Magic. After Sinner!Sans had gotten only three yards from EOF, he snapped his fingers and immediately 20 Red Eyed Gaster Blasters appeared and shot at the Omega Flowey; hitting dead on the screen and causing it to crack a little. Sinner than used his tentacles (he had summoned them when he had snapped his fingers) to deflect some of Omega Flowey's counter attacks, even daring to send up sharp-ended bones to stab the creature before him.

However, after many exchanged attacks, Omega Flowey got a lucky shot and knocked Sinner backwards, chuckling as they inspected their work. Sinner only had 0.5 health left, and was most likely not going to survive the next turn. As Omega Flowey closed in for the kill, Sinner closed his eyes, awaiting death...

And waiting.

And still waiting.

After a minute, Sinner opened his eyes to see why he wasn't being killed- OH MY IRENE.

Sinner stared in amazement at Nichelle M. as she whacked Omega Flowey upside the head (TV Screen?) with an old, slightly rusty and dented frying pan, and preceded to do this until knocking out the already exhausted monster, who hadn't even really fought back besides a few half-hearted swipes at Nichelle. It seemed EOF wasn't COMPLETELY evil.

As Nichelle helped up Sinner, he doubled over, and she began looking worried.

"Are you oka-" She was cut off mid sentence when Sinner shouted "Sa-Salkeya! Ge-get them ou-out, Nichelle! The-they'll help!" Nichelle looked in the direction Sinner had pointed, nodded before gently setting him down, and began running towards the shutdown robo-dragon and struggling ghost.

After freeing them with the usage of a pocket knife Salkeya (ghost) had managed to produce somehow, as well as waking up Salkeya the Dragon; the three began walking back towards Sinner when Error appeared above him and whispered loudly,

"Take one more step... And I'll KiLL HiM."

/\/\/\

BOOM. CLIFFHANGER. I hope this long chapter holds you guys over until the next one!

Salkeya, OUT!

(Salya: My wittle cinnamon bun's alive!)


End file.
